


a rainy day; prolouge

by subtle_spring



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtle_spring/pseuds/subtle_spring
Summary: To be a special person to the one you love is hard when they do not share the same desire. And that’s the situation for Junhui.A/N: this is just the beginning. please stay tune.





	a rainy day; prolouge

Jihoon shuddered as he walked in the cold drizzle. He dressed in thin layers that were trying hard to harbour any warmth left of his body. His hands were stuffed into his coat pocket, trying to somewhat warm his cold, numbing fingers. He watched as he carelessly stepped into puddles, soaking his shoes in the process. He would really regret that later. His trek to class was long as it was located on the other side of the campus. He hold himself closer as he felt the cold wind breeze by. I should’ve brought an umbrella with me, Jihoon sighed, as thought to himself.

And as if his prayers were heard, he no longer felt the light drizzle falling onto his hair. He slowly lifted his head to see an umbrella over him. Curious, he averted his eyes to the owner of said umbrella and came face to face with a person he knew all too well. Someone that knows how to push his buttons. Someone that could annoy him just by breathing. 

“I do not need your act of kindness Wen. Go annoy someone else and leave me alone” Jihoon scowled. Having said what had to be said, Jihoon quicken his pace as he walked ahead of him. He knew that was a little too harsh considering Junhui was just being kind but he just did not want to deal with Junhui’s annoying ass right now. But of course, since he is Junhui, he caught up to Jihoon, making sure the umbrella is over Jihoon’s head as well as his own. 

“Aw c’mon now,” Junhui teased. “You’re cold and we’re going to the same class anyway. What’s so bad about sharing an umbrella?” He ended it with a little pout. A pout that may have other people’s heart melt but only made Jihoon even more annoyed. 

“Sharing an umbrella isn’t the problem. Sharing it with you is,” Jihoon retorted. He rolled his eyes and walked ahead, leaving Junhui under the umbrella alone. He stood there alone, watching Jihoon’s back get smaller and smaller and soon he no longer saw him anymore. Junhui knew he brought this upon himself but he was a stupid one track minded male that does not know any other way to get Jihoon’s attention. To Junhui, annoying him was his only plan. He did not mind Jihoon being annoyed at him, as long as he was talking, Junhui can live with that. Or can he?

Truth is, Junhui likes him too much to just stop annoying him and let go. He wants to break from this cycle but it’s as if it’s his routine to push Jihoon’s buttons every time he sees him. His friends says it’s his defence mechanism when he’s around people he likes, and maybe they are right. But how does he stop is what he wishes to know.

He wants to be apart of his life, doing the most simple task for him. He wants to be around him even if Jihoon does not share mutual feelings. He wants to be able to give him a peace of mind when he feels like his world is spiralling out of control. He wants to be there for him even when Jihoon feels like he does not need anyone. He wants to be the person Jihoon rests his head full-of-thoughts on his shoulders. He wants to be the person Jihoon can confide in. But most importantly, he wants to be the person Jihoon treasure the most. The one where Jihoon feels likes he has a special connection with. The one who Jihoon would defend and care about. 

But instead he became the one Jihoon is annoyed at. The one where even when his name is mentioned, Jihoon’s mood will pummel. The one Jihoon tries to avoid at all cost because he just could not deal with him. The one that could not be a special person to Jihoon. 

He did not realise how long he had stood there for until he heard a low thunder. He was so lost in his own thought he did not even notice how the rain had gotten heavier. The tip of his sneakers were a little soaked but that did not bother him. Nor the right side of his shoulder that was damped as he was still holding the umbrella as if Jihoon was still there.

No, it was the heaviness in his heart that did. The feeling of emptiness and heaviness could not have possibly made this rainy day any sadder but it did. He felt as if he was a shell and his soul was floating somewhere, anywhere. Anywhere but here. It made him feel numb all over. It’s as if the vacantness in his heart spread to his entire body. He felt like if took a step forward in attempt to get to class, he would fail and he would collapse on the wet pavement. 

So instead, he just stood there. He stood there and let the sound of the rain fill his head and drown his thoughts, hoping it would somewhat wash away his thoughts of Jihoon implanted in his mind. He knew that this little forget-about-Jihoon paradise would not last, but a few minutes without the thought of Jihoon clouding his mind, and filling his senses would be nice. So he let the pitter-patter of the rain be his shoulder to lean on. To give him a peace of mind and be the one he confided in, even though he badly wanted Jihoon to be that person for him too.


End file.
